


Special Case of Wires

by howlingwolffate



Series: Detroit Prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Done, Crack, Hurt/Comfort (kind of), M/M, Markus is a Hazard, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingwolffate/pseuds/howlingwolffate
Summary: Connor thinks Markus needs some Self-preservation





	Special Case of Wires

Connor felt like shooting someone, well more specifically Markus. While he was an advanced prototype of Cyberlife, he couldn’t comprehend the amount of Stupid that must have been installed while making his boyfriend. The Rk800 wasn’t sure what Kamski had thought of while making the RK200, Connor had a feeling he had been drunk (And horny but no need to point that out). He honestly couldn’t help but be angry at the situation and angry at Markus, who really needed to learn self-preservation.

Seriously, was it so hard to go without a visit to the Repair Shop one day? While Connor didn't have much of a limb to stand on that question, his job basically asked for him to get hurt in some way, shape or form, Markus’s, not so much. He was the face of the Androids and their RA9 (Connor knew better then to label a piece of accidental coding a God). But all comments aside.

WHO THE FUCK JUMPS IN FRONT OF A CAR TO SAVE A RAT!

While Connor was an animal lover, he drew the imaginary line at rodents (Hamsters he could get behind), they were nothing but walking, furry potato diseases. The RK800 appreciated his boyfriend going out of his way to avoid him being sad and crying on him (Nobody wants to remind him of Road Kill Kitty) but still, let the rodent die via fast, spinning wheel of death.

Connor felt his eye twitch as he watched the Android Doctor patch up the ‘Special case of wires and code’ that was Markus. The frown that he usually wore, while on hard investigations, happened to be present and he would be lying if he claimed he didn't get some satisfaction at the pouting Android that sat across from him.

** “ _Are you still mad at me, babe?”_ **  Connor rolled his eyes at the Rk200 as soon as he connected to him.

_** “Yes you over advanced Toaster,”  ** _ The detective barley held in a snicker at the crestfallen face of his boyfriend,  _** “Never jump in front of a car to save a fucking rat again. Rodents deserve their own hell,” ** _

_** “...Hank is a bad influence on you,” ** _

_** “Leave my dad out of this, you’re lucky Carl isn’t here or he would be saying worse things to you,”  ** _ Markus grimaces as the Doctor finished patching up his leg and checking to make sure his thirium pump wasn’t at risk of popping out again.

“Your good to go, Markus,” The MR300 stated as she began to put away her tools she had needed to repair the Android Leader, “I will most likely see one of you tomorrow,”

“Very funny Layla,” Connor said dryly as he grabbed the RK200 and pulled him to his feet and out the door.

“I really am sorry, Connor,” Markus said lowly as they headed for the elevator, the dark skinned Android stealing a quick kiss from his lover before the other could push him away.

_** “...Just don't do it again, Idiot”   ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Send me an idea for a next story :)


End file.
